Kubrow Cosmetics
Kubrow Cosmetics consist of fur colors, patterns and collars for the domestic Kubrow. All skins can be equipped by going to the Arsenal Segment of the Landing Craft, choosing the desired Kubrow in the Companion box and navigating to the Appearance page. Note that only Kubrows that are fully activated after stasis can be customized. Collars Collars are worn on the withers of fully tamed Kubrows. The energy color of the collar matches the color of the Kubrows eyes, but can be changed in the "Attachments" tab by selecting a new energy color, however this will not change the color of the Kubrow's eyes. Natural Colors and Coats Once hatched, a Kubrow randomly gains a coat pattern, three coat colors, and an eye color (which also doubles as the Kubrow's energy color). Currently these colors and coats can only be acquired randomly through natural breeding and cannot be acquired in the Market (with six exceptions noted below). For details regarding how patterns and colors are passed down to Kubrow puppies, please refer to the Genetic Code Template page. There are 24 natural fur colors for Kubrows, 6 of them are are available for purchase from the market in the Basic Gene Masking Kit (Earth Brown, Corpus Grey, Hek Green, Gallium Grey, Derelict Black) and Telmatian Gene Masking Kit (Ash Grey). There are 9 natural energy colors for Kubrows. Eye color is an innate trait and cannot be changed. There are 6 natural coat patterns for Kubrows. Domino Fur Pattern.png|Domino Fur Pattern Hound Fur Pattern.png|Hound Fur Pattern Lotus Fur Pattern.png|Lotus Fur Pattern Merle Fur Pattern.png|Merle Fur Pattern Patchy Fur Pattern.png|Patchy Fur Pattern Striped Fur Pattern.png|Striped Fur Pattern Armor Armor can be equipped on Kubrows for decorative purposes. Unless stated otherwise, each armor can be purchased from the Market for each. KubrowArmourA.png|Rostam Armor KubrowArmourB.png|Valinn Armor KubrowArmourC.png|Ifrit Armor KubrowArmourGrineer.png|Kuva Armor KubrowArmourPrimeA.png|Kavasa Prime Armor Part of the Trinity Prime Access KubrowArmourStalker.png|Pakal Armor Part of the Hunhow's Gift bundle TrinityDeluxeKubrowArmour.png|Bruja Armor Part of the Trinity Deluxe Skin bundle PacifistKubrowArmour.png|Sloughi Kubrow Armor Part of the Baruuk Collection bundle KiTeerKubrowArmor.png|Ki'Teer Kubrow Armor Exclusively offered by the Void Trader PrismaRostamKubrowArmor.png|Prisma Rostam Kubrow Armor Exclusively offered by the Void Trader JadeKubrowArmorB.png|Jade Valinn Armor XB1™ Exclusive HelminthDeluxeArmour.png|Metus Helminth Charger Armor Part of the Nidus Phryke Collection bundle KubrowArmourUmbra.png|Umbra Armor Part of the The Sacrifice Collection bundle AmphatzKubrowArmor.png|Amphatz Armor Part of the Quatz Collection bundle KubrowArmourPrimeB.png|Sanzang Prime Armor Part of the Wukong Prime Access TigrisKubrowArmour.png|Euphrates Armor Part of the Euphrates Pet Armor Pack Gene-Masking Kits Gene-Masking Kits are fur pattern and color bundles available for purchase in the Market. Colors from Kavat GM Kits are applicable as well. Media marco-hasmann-mh-kubrowarmorfinal.jpg|Amphatz Kubrow Armor concept art marco-hasmann-mh-kubrowarmorsketches1.jpg|Amphatz Kubrow Armor concept art marco-hasmann-mh-kubrow-fu-dog-skin-sketch.jpg|Sanzang Prime Kubrow Armor concept art marco-hasmann-mh-kubrow-fu-dog-skin-sketch2.jpg|Sanzang Prime Kubrow Armor concept art marco-hasmann-mh-kubrow-fu-dog-skin-sketch3.jpg|Sanzang Prime Kubrow Armor concept art marco-hasmann-mh-fu-dog-skin.jpg|Sanzang Prime Kubrow Armor concept art marco-hasmann-kubrow-kavat-fu-dog-skin-first-pass-variations.jpg|Sanzang Prime Kubrow Armor concept art Trivia *The energy color of a Kubrow can be easily seen by using Loki's ability, as it will use the Kubrow's own energy color to display its position. *Equipping the Tethra's Doom Quantum Badge on a Kubrow will cause it to brightly shine with the Kubrow's energy color. *Equipping the Sevati Sekhara will glow with the energy color of the Kubrow. es:Kubrow (cosméticos) Category:Kubrow Category:Skins Category:Holiday Content Category:Removed Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering Category:Aesthetics